vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nell Hikk
Brief Nell Hikk is a young adult female Nevrean at about the age of 20 Tal years. She is 4ft and 9 inches tall and has a violet and black plumage across her velvet-like feathers. She also has a dark a crimson beak with a hooked axe shaped tip. She lives in Veynel with her younger sister, Hevanna Arken. There she lives and works with her sister as a communications and navigator officer for TMC at Sector1 Kysharone. Bio Nell's parents lived in the Gold Ring around 79RC, there Nell's mother whose name was Askika laid Nell as an egg in a small apartment that they both struggled to rent. Her father called Elow was a prostitute and earned money for the family. Askika had no work and never ventured outside in the day light due to being afraid of those outside because of what she was, due to discrimination issues with female Nevreans. After sitting on the egg for months Nell hatched under the care of her Ashika and Elow. The three of them all lived happily but always struggled in life, desperate and not always being able to afford the simplest things in life such as food. One day when Nell was a few years old, her farther did not return one morning. Unknown of what happened, her farther was presumed murdered. Eventually Nell as a young child and mother were evicted from their home Elow was no longer with them to earn money so they could not pay the rent for their home. They were both thrown out into the streets of the Gold Ring city. Askika resorted to begging in the richer areas of the GR desperately trying to scrape up enough change from strangers so they could eat. But now and then GRVC officers would tell her to leave the area or face being detained as beggars where unwanted in the presence of the rich and wealthy. Over time she slowly got pushed out of the richer areas of the city and was forced to move out to the poorer areas where she got involved in criminal acts. After being caught, she and Nell were evicted out into the outer ring where they had to beg on the streets again. Nell as a child would beg on the streets while Askika would work in dangerous low-paid jobs so they could buy food for themselves. Askika would always feed Nell first so she could stay strong as Askika would starve each day when she worked. After an accident at one of the jobs, Askika was badly injured and could no longer work. Askika knew at this point it was all over for her and if she did not do something drastic Nell would eventually perish along with her. After being robbed one night on the street, they had no food. So out of panic and fear of Nell starving to death with her, Askika started to beg, plead and weep at strangers, asking them to take Nell so she may have a future and not death. In desperation Askika walked the streets offering Nell in hand too complete strangers that walked in the crowded streets. She offered people money she did not have so they could take her child but everyone ignored her pleading. Instead they continued on, turning a blind eye as they walked past her, rejecting cries for help of a pleading mother and her starving child. But except for one person. This stranger walked up to Askika as she begged on her knees to people passing by. The stranger said to her that he would look after Nell for her. So, to Nells protesting an agreement was struck between the stranger and Askika that he would look after Nell. A cold hand grabbed Nell by the arm and pulled her away from Askika as she gave her last kiss. Nell kept calling for her mother as she was forcefully lead by the arm in to the busy streets. Nell looked back keeping her eyes lock on her as her mother stared back with a broken heart. Askika turned her head in shame of what she had to do as Nell disappeared from her sight as she was taken away from her into the crowds of people. They never saw each other again. Nell never knew what happened to Ashika as she was taken to the far east of Reono. There she was cared for by the stranger until she was ready. When Nell was 16, she was kidnapped and was sold into sex trafficking as her carer made a deal with the traffickers, selling her for a high price. Through the next years she was forced to entertain and have sex with those who paid good money. Eventually she got good at what she was used as she started collecting large amounts of money from people. She then managed to pick up a little extra money and acquire a skill where she killed targets as she "entertained them in bed". Now and then she would be raped by strangers or by her owner but from all this, she never forgave the person who sold her as he promised to her mother that he would look after Nell. One day she had a chance to kill her the person who took her from Askika, so she seduced him to bed and killed him in his sleep out of revenge. After a few years, Nell out of the chance of her life met a young Agudner man. This Agudner was known as Tooken Arken and she fell for him. Tooken and Hevanna had recently come to the town on a energy project funded by some company from the GR where they aimed to establish electrical power to the towns in the far east of Reono. With the Sex traffickers, crooks and all the gangs knowing that two Arkens where in a local town. Nells boss and traffickers left the area of Reono in fear of the Arken family. Nell being mate to Tooken, her owners fled leaving deserting her. Nell was once again a free bird like she one was as a young child. News came back to the three of them living in the eastern towns that the Arken manor had burned down. Tooken mounted his Talyxain horse to ride out back to the house but when missing. Weeks later they after no contact, Hevanna split up from Nell where they were living in the northern town to venture south to the manor house. Nell got news that Grovand and Harlas Arken had perished in the fire of the house and Tooken was still missing. Devastated, Nell lived up north by herself living of the family money that Hevanna now owned as she was now filthy rich as Hevanna inherited a great amount of money and the Arken estate from her parents. Through the next year, Hevanna was enrolled into a mine as Nell lived by herself. But soon enough she became very lonely and came to the north of the Lyvank mountains to work in the mine that Hevanna now runs. Appearance Nell Hikk is a young adult female Nevrean at about the age of 20 Tal years. She is 4ft and 9 inches tall and has a violet and black plumage across her velvet-like feathers. She also has a dark crimson beak with a hooked axe shaped tip. During her work hours, her uniform that she wears is a long skirt like overall that the back end will come down to her heels. Personality Nell is a rather considerate creature as she always thinks for others, being selfless she tends to put others first that herself. She's relatively smart for being someone who has never been in education, she loves puzzle solving and loves to read books and garden. Her relationship with Hevanna is unbreakable and she sees her as a younger sister and will always watch over her. Nell has a gift for sense of direction where she can navigate and find her way in the most lost places on Tal. Using the stars, Vilous and her general environment she can find her way in the most puzzling areas. Category:Nevrean Category:Character Category:Female